


Helping My Omega Through His Heat

by SerpentJugheadBettyJones



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alpha Betty Cooper, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, Knotting, Omega Jughead Jones, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:07:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29811651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerpentJugheadBettyJones/pseuds/SerpentJugheadBettyJones
Summary: Betty finds out she is an Alpha and helps Omega!Jughead through his heat and shows she still loves him.
Relationships: Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones
Kudos: 16





	Helping My Omega Through His Heat

In a small town called Riverdale, you are one of the three. An Alpha, an Omega, or a Beta. My boyfriend, Archie Andrew is an Alpha, so he is hoping I am an Omega so that we can stay together. I, however, hope I am an Alpha because I am in love with his best friend, who is an Omega. I will find out what I am tomorrow. It’s currently 8 P.M. and I am working on homework. I don’t think I am gonna be an Omega because I have never been one to rely on someone. As I finish the last bit of my homework, I hear my mom yell for me. She waves me over to her when I get down and asks if I was told when I am getting my assignment. I tell her I get it tomorrow morning and she asks what I hope to be. I say an Alpha. She looks confused so I explain. “Archie wants me to be an Omega, but I don’t love him Mom, I feel obligated to stay with him because of everything he’s done for me and I know he is cheating on me because I won’t sleep with him. The truth is, I’m still in love with Jughead. I don’t think I can ever stop loving him. He was my first love and hopefully, he’ll be the last. I want to be with him, that’s why I want to be an Alpha.” She nods her head and by the look in her eyes, I know she understands what I am talking about and where I am coming from. I notice how late it is getting, so I tell her that I’m gonna head to sleep so the time will pass faster. 

Time Skip  
When I wake up, I rush to get ready so I can find out whether I’m in heat or have sharp fangs. As I look in the mirror, I notice that my teeth hurt. I open my mouth and see that my teeth have grown into fangs and I scream “MOM!” She runs into the room panicking and I show her my teeth. “Looks like you got your wish Elizabeth, now you know you have to break up with Archie before you can ask Jughead if he has an Alpha.” 

“I know Mom, I’m going to finish getting ready, then go tell Archie and break up with him. I’m gonna see Jughead after that, try to repair what I was never able to after Dad forced me to break up with him.” As I say that, she nods and walks out of my room to let me finish getting ready. Once I am ready, I walk out the door and go to Archie’s house, which is next door to me. I knock and Archie answers. “We need to talk.”

“What’s wrong Betty.” I simply show him my teeth and he understands. “I know you never truly loved me Betty, go find Jug, he’s miserable without you and has suffered through every heat since he didn’t want anyone else besides you. He mentioned starting another one soon. Find him before someone else can.” As Archie says that, I leave and head to SunnySide trailer park, where I know Jughead still lives. As I reach Juggie’s trailer, I can smell him already. I knock and he answers the dorr with an angry expression before he sees who it is. “What are you doing here Betts?” 

“I’m here to fix what I broke. I never stopped loving you, Jug. I was forced to break up with you by my father, he was calling me as the Black Hood. He told me he’d have to take you out of my life his way if I didn’t break up with you. I didn’t think you’d want me back after it was all done with.”

“You do realize I’m an Omega, right Betty?”

“Yes, I do, I smelt you before I even got into the trailer. I presented as an Alpha this morning. I came here to fix things and see if you had found an Alpha in the time I was too scared to fix things.”

“I didn’t find an Alpha, it was too painful to try and be with anyone else, even during my heats.” When he says that, I realize he is right in front of me. He is looking up at me with so much vulnerability and love that I can’t stop myself from leaning down and pulling him up into a kiss. As he stands up, I remember how tall he is compared to me. He is towering over me and we walk towards his room. I push him on the bed and he looks up at me. “What do you want, baby? What do you want me to do to help you through your heat?”

“I want you. I want you to fuck me the entirety of my heat and then mark me everytime we finish.”

“Is that you or the heat talking, my Omega?”

“Me. I’ve wanted this since I presented Omega.” I nod my head and start to take his shirt off. As I am kissing him, he tugs on my shirt and I take that off with the rest of our clothes until the both of us are completely naked. I sit him on the edge of the bed and get on my knees at his feet. As he looks down at me, I lick a stripe up his cock, hardening it the rest of the way. He moans loudly and puts his hands on my head, silently asking me to put him in my mouth. I do exactly that and start bobbing my head up and down, ignoring my gag reflex and going down as far as possible. This is a hard task, considering he is 10 inches long and 3 inches wide, stretching my mouth and I can feel him in my throat, stretching that as well. What I can’t fit in my mouth, I stroke with my hands. As I feel him the hardest he’s ever been, I let him out of my mouth and crawl onto the bed, pushing him down and further onto the bed. I straddle his lap and sink down onto his cock. I moan as he bottoms out in me and stretches me as far as he ever has. I bounce up and down before I realize this is bringing me more pleasure than him. I use all my force and turn us then ask “What position do you want me in? It’s your heat, so you choose Juggie.”

“Can you lay on your back, Alpha?” I nod my head and lay down as he enters me and we both moan extremely loud. He thrusts into me and is cursing along with yelling my name and Alpha with every thrust. I am feeling so much pleasure that my knot is starting to keep him inside me and I am scratching his back repeatedly. With a final thrust, he can no longer move due to my internal knot keeping him inside me. As I am squeezing him, he comes, painting my walls with his sperm and making the both of us moan. Him coming causes me to come and I feel my knot deflating slightly at me coming. I feel him fall to my chest and wrap his arms around me. I feel him breathing heavily against my chest, trying to regain his breath from moments ago. I feel my knot finally fully release him and he pulls out before laying down and I pull him back to my still heaving chest and he lays there as we both come down from the adrenaline high us fucking caused. I hear someone knocking on the door and I slowly get up before putting a robe on me and going to open the door after telling him to stay put. I open the door to see FP. I tell him Jughead’s in heat and that we are back together before I close the door. I walk back  
into the room to see him waiting for me. He looks anxious so I ask what’s wrong. “Y-You never M-Marked me. Did you not want to?”

“Oh my precious Omega. Of course I wanted to, I just didn’t want to if you didn’t want me to. I can still mark you if you want me to.”

“C-Could you? Please Alpha?”

“Of course, c’mere.” As I say that, I grab him and gently pull him closer. I look up at him to make sure he really wants this. He nods to reassure me and bares his neck to me. I lick a strip up his glands before I bite down on the area between his neck and shoulder. I taste iron and Copper and I lick his shoulder to stop more blood from coming out of the bite. I look at him and say, “Mark me Juggie. Please, my precious Omega, make me so everyone will know I’m yours just as much as you are mine.” 

“Do you really want that? Do you really want a permanent mark from me, forever?”

“Of course I do, you’re it for me Juggie. Mark me. Please.” As I say that, I bare my neck to him and I feel him do the same I did to him, lick a stripe up my neck. As he finishes licking my neck, I feel him bite down on the same area I did for him. It hurts, but that is to be expected with him being an Omega, having the most dull teeth. He licks the mark a few times and then leans up to kiss me. We make out for a few minutes and then I pull him close to me again. I lay down and then pull him onto my chest again. As I feel him start to doze off, I say “I love you Jughead Jones” in his ear. I fall asleep soon after and I hold him tight throughout the night.


End file.
